Various types of disposable absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, child's training pants, diaper pants, disposable swim pants, incontinence articles, and the like, utilize a chassis incorporating an absorbent system and an elastomeric waistband. The waistband provides for enhanced fit, comfort to the wearer, and improved product performance.
Various elastomeric waistband configurations have been developed for use with disposable absorbent products. For example, various pull-on pant-like articles have gathered elastic waistband portions. Some disposable absorbent garments have an elastic waistband with an elastic element joined in a stretched condition to a marginal portion of an exterior panel of the garment with a plurality of spaced bond points. These typical diaper configurations include elasticized waistband portions and tape members extending from the side margins of the back waist region. The tape members include a fastening strip, such as a hook-type material, that attaches to a corresponding landing pad material provided on the front waist region to secure the article to a wearer.
Conventional elastomeric waistband configurations may, however, be improved upon and provide a more comfortable fit for a wearer and improved leakage protection.